


NASCAR's Newest Rookie

by californiadreamer



Category: NASCAR RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/californiadreamer/pseuds/californiadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ordinary golf day turns extraordinary in Kansas. October 6, 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NASCAR's Newest Rookie

Denny had just finished his golf game and arrived back at the clubhouse and settled down for a bit to relax when someone across from him caught his attention. His attention was focused on him for the whole time, but he didn't notice. 

He continued to stare, but he could feel himself getting nervous. Why? He didn’t know. He knew nothing about this guy, only that maybe he done what he was gonna do for a living. 

He took a deep breath and got up from his seat and made his way over to him, “Hi, I umm I’m Denny” he extended his hand as he struggled to get his words out, “I couldn’t help but notice that you have a racing sponsor on your shirt.”

He looked down at his shirt and back up to the guy who was now smiling at him, “Hi, I’m Kasey.”

Those three words gave Denny butterflies. He couldn’t stop smiling and he was pretty sure he was red in the face by now and that made him even more nervous than he already was. He almost forgot how to speak, “It’s really nice to meet you.” He didn’t know what it was, but there was something about Kasey that made him smile. 

He smiled, “Do you play golf a lot?” 

“Uhh, yeah. Whenever I get the chance anyway.” 

“Are you any good?” 

Laughing, “I’m pretty good. At least I think I am.” He paused for a long moment, trying his best to not look in Kasey’s bright blues eyes. “It’s good enough for fun anyway. I wouldn’t quit my day job for it.” 

Smiling back at him, “So, not very good then?”

“I’m better than you think.” 

“Oh are you? Care to show off those skills?” 

Running his hands through his hair, “If you don’t mind getting beat.” 

“I don’t get beat, I always win.”

Denny just smiled and laughed. He didn’t know it now, but Kasey was right. He always won.


End file.
